Same Tournament Different People: Rewritten
by Crazed Vampire Dwaine
Summary: Zane, a teen who trusts no one. All alone for eleven years, is in the next SSB tournament. He won't get close to any one. No friends. But can a few anthros break past his wall he built up so many years ago? Main pairing: Oc x Wolf. Other pairing Fox x Falco. I suck at summaries. Story is better than it sounds.
1. Chapter 1

AUTHORS NOTE HEY EVERYONE IT'S BEEN A WHOLE YEAR SINCE I UPDATED BUT THAT'S BECAUSE I'VE HAD MAJOR DEPRESSION. IM REWRITING THE STORY STARTING NOW! THIS IS A REWRITE OF SAME TOURNAMENT DIFFERENT PEOPLE.

Alone.

That's what I've always been for so many years. I relied on no one but myself, after the incident. After it I lived in the woods next to my home. Now I was surrounded by all these people. It was an alien feeling, I... didn't know what to feel other discomfort. Some of the people at this tournament tried to get to know me, but I ignored them. I. Don't. Trust. Anyone.

Mainly because I had isolated myself for eleven years. I hadn't had a single friendly touch in so many years. The constant emotional pain I'm feeling never flees me. Suicide wasn't an option. I promised myself I wouldn't die, until he was dead.

I stared at my reflection. My solid black eyes were lifeless, when they had once shown with life. My Snow White hair no longer sparkled in the sun, instead it was as lifeless as the rest if me. My lips pursed into a tight line, the dimples that only came out when I smiled had not seen the light of day in eleven years. My face always stoic, never showing emotion, to put it simply.

I gripped the flame charm, my brother, Pedro, had given me for my fifth birth-day. All I had to remember him by was this... I shook my head before I allowed the memories to return to me. I stepped out of the bathroom with my index and middle finger against my temple, moving in soothing circles. If I knew one thing it was that I needed to get away for awhile. So I stepped outside for some fresh air.

The mansion was located at the base of a mountain with a path that led down to a beach on the right, and a dense forest to the left. There was a medium sized pond in the middle of the forest, that where I go to relax and just get away from this place for awhile. A place where I could just relax. One of the few things I get to do often.

AN: SO SORRY ABOUT THE LONG WAIT TO THOSE READ THIS BUT IM UPDATING FROM MY IPHONE NOW. I KNOW THE NEW CHAPTER IS SHORT BUT IT'S JUST THE BEGINNING! OH AND THE GENRES ARE DIFFERENT TO IT INCLUDES ANGST TRAGEDY HURT COMFORT SPIRITUAL AND THE ORIGINAL TWO! THAX FOR READING!


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Hey, everybody welcome back. **

**A special shout out to TheWoofMan for being one of my fav writers and the first to review thank man! ;) Any way onto the story!**

**I walked in the direction of the pond. It was a about a thirty minute walk, but about a five minute flight. I just didn't feel like flying. Life at the mansion was nothing but drama and trouble. I sighed and looked up the sky. The clouds to the south were white and puffy, while the clouds rolling in from the north were gray and threatening. Not paying attention to what I was doing, walked right into an oak. I grumbled in annoyance rather than pain, sighed once again and continued onto the pond. By the time I had reached the pond the gray clouds hung over head and were grumbling with thunder, I didn't care. I removed my white under shirt, black shorts, and white briefs, I didn't want wet clothes. I jumped into the shoulder deep water, it was cool and relaxing, it was something I needed, relaxation... **

AFTER AN HOUR OF SWIMMING

I traced the many scars that littered my body. They raked everywhere from my legs, to my torso. So much pain. I didn't even know why he did this to me. The rain fell from the clouds like a torrent. Soaking me... again. Thunder roared and lightning struck trees, I didn't care, even if I was struck it wouldn't even scratch me. Thank you elemental powers. I stood up from where I was sitting and using my Fire powers, dried my self off, and put my clothes back on. I looked up at the stormy clouds, and activated my Lightning powers. I hopped up into a cloud, then started jumping to others, then repeating the action. Within minutes I was back at the mansion. Everyone was doing there usual things. Master Hand and his brother, Crazy, were floating above every one looking down on them. Well the others were being well, them selves to put it lightly. Mostly arguing I mean. It was only ten o' clock, and brawls start today in about fifteen minuets. I was fighting today, against Link.

Since nobody ever has seen me train they wouldn't know what to expect, an advantage for me. I fight how I want and depending on the situation. I decided to just sit and think until it was time. I took a seat on the leather tan leather couch, that could sit about seven people on it. I simply thought on what I was to do if HE showed up. Time passed rather quickly for me while I thought. Then Master Hand announced for Link and I to report to his office. I stood up and walked up one of the many staircases up to his office.

IN THE OFFICE

There were two badges on his desk. According to MH they were supposed to keep us from sustaining any REAL damage. Damn that! Link picked his up and placed it upon his green tunic gratefully. I simply shook my head in disapproval. I'd rather take actual damage. They all looked shocked, but they just nodded.

"Please, step into the teleporters," Master Hand instructed.

We stepped onto the blue and purple platforms, and were whisked off to the stadium. Link unsheathed his sword and shied and got into a fighting stance, I crossed my arms and closed my eyes.

" 3, 2, 1, GO!"

Let the battle begin.

NARRATOR POV

Link rushed at Zane with sword held high, aiming at his midsection. Zane, still with eyes closed, back flipped out of the way, then landed a solid blow to Links chest pushing him back to the other side of the stage! Before Link could blink Zane was in front of him. He slammed his knee into his stomach and he fell over in pain. Zane grabbed him by the collar of his tunic then threw him off the stage. Link gave his cry of anguish as he fell to the bottom then reappeared seconds later. Zane yawned out of boredom, this infuriated Link. He charged at him wildly with sword ready to plunge it into Zane! Zane jumped over him, and had his right hand ready to snap his fingers, Zane's eyes flashed a crimson red, and his hair flashed a cherry red, he snapped his fingers. The whole stadium erupted into flames and Link screamed as he flew off the stage, from the force of the explosion, for the last time!

"GAME!"

AN: THANX FOR READING AND TO ANSWER YOUR QUESTION WOOF YES IT IS. :D ALSO SORRY THE FIRST PARAGRAPH IS IN BOLD PHONE IS BEING STUPID:p


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey everyone too any one to actually reads this thank you! Especially to you Woof your the one who encouraged to write again! Lets get on with it onto the story!**

Hmmp.

That was simple... I sighed hoping that guy would have at least been able to graze me with his sword! He reappeared on the stage, where we waited for the teleporters to take us back.

A sharp pain pounded against my chest, as I fought the urge to cough. No, not now! Why, why here?

Crap, this isn't good. I tried to hold it down, but it won over me. I coughed hard into my hand, where small trails of crimson leaked from the cracks in my fingers. I sucked in a sharp breath, then coughed again, this time falling to my knees. Coughing again, but more violently, caused me to cough up more of the metallic fluid. Warm wetness trailed from my nose, eyes, ears, and mouth. Why? Why, did this have to happen here? I gripped the area over my heart, to stop this bleeding I had to do this quickly! I tensed, and fell over. Darkness swarmed my vision. I failed to keep one secret, great...

NARRATOR

Link looked at Zane in horror. His sky blue eyes dilating until they were tiny blue specks upon a white canvass. He shook his head, to return himself to reality. He ran over to Zane and picked him up by his left arm and hoisted him onto his back, not caring that Zane's bleeding face soaked his green tunic. The portal flashed in front of Link and he jumped in. He was greeted with sympathetic looks that quickly turned to one of complete and utter horror, and worry.

" Let me through," Link said urgently.

The crowd let him slip past them all. As Link jogged Zane to the Medical Wing of the mansion. Dr. Mario was already there, a bed, IV, and other hospital supplies were there, these were here incase a smasher got extremely sick or injured. Link set Zane upon the white bed, then left Dr. Mario to do his work.

ZANE'S POV  
LOCATION: DREAM SCAPE

Where am I?

It was dark, very dark. I noticed a small, yet extremely bright flame. I walked towards it. As I was walking something grabbed my ankle! I heated my body up enough to give whatever had grabbed me a third degree burn, yet it didn't let go! The Hell? Whatever grabbed my ankle pulled me down under, I wished it hadn't.

I was staring at my dead brother, Pedro! How was he still alive? He looked exactly the same as he did eleven years ago! His pale skin he'd gotten from mom, the brick red shoulder length hair, and his violet eyes.

Nothing about him had changed, at all. I reached out to touch him but his figure distorted, and formed what HE had done to him.

His normal body became a mutilated figure, that made me want to puke. His arms attached where his head should be, head split in half and where his arms should be. His legs bent in awkward positions, with the skin peeled off.

I turned away from my brother and started running. Get away. GET AWAY! Thats all I could do. I don't know how long I ran, it could've been minuets, seconds, or hours, I don't know. I just ran, simple as that. I was greeted by that same light. I ran, maybe it was a way out. I was wrong. It was my necklace? I grabbed it and power flooded into me! Had I actually done it? Had I truly reached an Ultima Form?

Light flooded the empty dark space. The mutilated brother appeared before me. Heat flooded my body as my feet caught fire, and worked its way up the rest of my body. It turned my black shorts grey, with a red belt, and disentigrated my white under shirt. My hair broke free of its pony tail and stood up, the white locks transformed into a white flame, and my necklace shattered and a weapon fell into my hands. The white flames faded a few seconds later. It was a Scythe!

The blade was white as the snow and dripped a liquid flame, the hilt was red as the sun and had many different carvings engraved into it. I twirled it around with expertise, and swung at my brother. It sliced right through him then caused his body to burst into white flame! The body thrashed around but I stopped it after sinking the blade into his chest.

I fell to my knees and panted hard. Being in an Ultima Form really drains ones energy. I was tired. I want sleep. The edges of my vision blurred and I collapsed. Sleep...

**Thank you for reading please review and no flames please!**


	4. Chapter 4

Zane POV

I was laying on something stiff, yet soft. My head hurt, like HE was smashing my head, again, with his weapons. I cracked my eyes slowly, the room was solid white, and the light only served to amplify it, hurting my eyes slightly. Where am I? I'm tired and hurting, tiredness more powerful then pain at the moment.

Ugh.

I feel like crap. My head is pulsing now. I opened my eyes completely to get a view of where I was. I was in the Medical Wing... Great. I sighed and sat up.

Bad idea.

A sharp pain hit me with the force of a train. Fuuuuuuucccccckkkk! That HURT! I gripped my head and squeezed softly, and shut my eyes hard!

The pain died after a few minutes. I moved again and thankfully there was no pain, none at all. Thank the Gods.

Oh shit. They took off my shirt! Damn, that means they saw my scars. I growled under my breath. Dammit! I looked around the room for anyway out... besides the door. My eyes fell upon a window. Yes, exactly what I need. I swung my feet over the bed and slowly over to the medical tools, taking a scalpel stuffing it into my pocket , then heading to the window. I pushed the Cyan blinds and opened the window. Time to fly. Air swirled around my body and I was lifted up into the air. It was a comforting Element. An Element for speedy attacks. I flew through the window and as fast as I could, flew away from the mansion. I knew where I was going, the lake, a sort of refuge if you will.

I landed, the green grass tickling my feet slightly. I brought the scalpel out and looked at the thin blade. So sharp, all it would take is a quick thrust and it's all over. All the scars on my torso down weren't caused just by him, myself too...

I shook my head and pressed the blade to abdomen and cut three swift times. It stopped hurting long ago, now it just made me feel numb. The cuts were deep and long trails of the crimson metallic fluid dripping from them. I may hurt myself, but I won't kill myself. I'll stay strong to protect those at the mansion. Sure, they could fight, but still I'm stronger than all of them and I still can't beat him...  
I sat down under the shade of a tree, and closed my eyes, I'll fight no matter what.

Wolf POV

Where is that damn kid? The Hands sent me to look for him. He was in the Medical Wing one minute then what, he's gone? I sighed and continued looking for the kid.

"ZANE! WHERE ARE YOU?" I shouted it many times, and it had started to hurt my throat.

He wasn't at the beach, that was the first place I looked. So he must've been in the forest.

I was right, I came to a small clearing , and Zane stood there, something shiny and sharp in his hand. Even from here the many scars that littered his extremely thin frame. I gasped softly, putting my hands over my muzzle. I watched him press the blade to his abdomen, and make three deep, yet swift, cuts. Blood ran from the wounds like a faucet! He sat down under a tree and closed his eyes.

Oh my Gods...

I approached slowly, not knowing how he would react to seeing me. I stopped in front of him and he opened his eyes, they were full of shock. They quickly became hard and stoic. He tensed when I offered him a hand. But he took it anyway.

Once he stood up he tensed and froze looking behind me. I turned around and was met with a man that looked to be about in his early forties. His maroon hair that covered his ears, his dark purple eyes were menacing and full of malice, pale skin, and slightly sharpened teeth.

Who was this guy?

"It's Jinx."

Zane? "Who is this guy? Zane?"

"It's Jinx, he's my UNCLE."


End file.
